


Fatal Embarrassment

by littleredhat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avoidance, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/M, Identity Reveal, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, clueless teenagers hurting eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredhat/pseuds/littleredhat
Summary: After the incident at the wax museum and Adrien's casual proclamation of loving another girl Marinette comes clean to him about her true feelings. And breaks off their friendship.She avoids and ignores him unable to bear her agonizing  embarrassment and to attempt to get over him. But Adrien finds he is just as miserable and even though she said to stay away his lost friend is all he can think about. And he's willing do anything to get her back.





	1. Embarrassing e-mails

Dear Adrien  
I want you to know that you are to not to blame for any of this. You are a kind wonderful and frankly perfect person who deserves to be surrounded by true friends. And that’s why I can never NO! I am not stopping for anything this time. I have get this off my chest or else. I’ll never get over it. And I HAVE to get over it.  
I’ve been in love with since you gave me your umbrella. Yes all the way since that day. I know pathetic that all it took was an apology and an act of basic kindness to make me totally obsessed with you but it was. And I mean it when I say obsessed. As in unhealthy over thinking everything about you. Really messed up stuff not just the pictures. Yeah those had nothing to do with fashion. But I’ve done so much worse! I stole your phone just because I sent you an embarrassing message. I memorized your schedule and practically stalked you. And worst of all I teamed up with Chloe at the move premier to sabotage Kagami. Yes I’m a monster. I tried to hurt the one you like. But I really do care about you and after the horrible day at the wax museum I realize that I can’t pretend to be your friend when I’ve been lying to you every time we are together.  
So we can’t be friends.  
Not that I would blame you if you hated me after all I’ve admitted to but I know that you are way to forgiving. But I don’t like myself when I’m around you. I get so panicky and nervous that I feel physically sick. All the times I’ve tried to tell you how I feel and messed up have proven to me that I would never be able to handle any sort of relationship with you.  
So I can’t have anything to do with you. I know that now. These crazy feelings are getting in the way of my other relationships and responsibilities. So please don’t talk to me ever again. Don’t look at me with those gorgeous eyes. For the sake of my heart I’m begging you to forget me and pretend I don’t exist. I’ll do my best to do the same. I have to.  
Once again this is NOT your fault. I let my imagination and first crush get the better of me. I don’t deserve to be friends with you after all I’ve done. Your this perfect,talented pure person and I’m a mess that trips over my words and my own feet. We live in different worlds and I was lucky to pass your’s by in my life.  
I’ve told Aylya and Nino about my decision and they tried to talk me out of it. They think I still have a chance. That’s why they brought me to the wax museum. We have great friends but you should tell them your heart is taken. I’m sure they will support you. They say they will respect this decision so just let it be. I’ll be sure to not get between you and them. I don’t want to do anymore damage.  
I am so sorry for all hurt and confusion my stupid crush may have caused you.

For the final time, Marinette Dupain-Chang

Marinette blew her nose. Wiped the tears from her exhausted eyes and double checked the e-mail address. Then ignoring the imploring blue eyes of Tikki she hit send.

—————————————————————————————————————-  
“Hey a message from Pigtails!” Plagg exclaimed pausing the game of Super Pengino that he and his holder were currently losing. He flew up and perched on Adrien’s shoulder smiling at him smugly. “ I told you she wasn’t upset. She probably wants to treat you to cheesy bread so open it up already.”  
Adrien grinned at his partner" You really have a one track mind don’t you? But I’m glad she’s want’s to talk to me. I think this is the first time she’s sent me an e-mail that’s not just a mass invitation or announcement for school.“His smile grew soft "I think we are finally growing closer.”  
“ I thought you weren’t interested in her that way lover boy?” the kwami teased.  
“I’m not she’s just an important friend to me and I want her to be happy around me.” Adrien defended. “So lets see what my friend has planned.”  
A finger flick opened the message.  
And with that tiny motion Paris would face the biggest threat it had yet to face.


	2. A4!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian drinks deeply of self deprecation. Marinette abstains.

For the first time ever Adrien dreaded going to school. For the longest time all he wanted was to be with kids his age and make real friends. But he'd forgotten having something meant you could lose it. And he had lost the first friend he ever had. Lost her to his own stupid obliviousness.   
Of course Marinette was had a crush on him. The stuttering,the nervousness,the pictures,the good luck charm all the times she'd helped him. She'd do anything for him. How was he so dense? Marinette was so confident about everything but apparently when it came to her heart she was terribly shy. Horrifyingly shy.   
She was the most popular girl in class but when it came to him she was as fragile as a baby bird.  
And he had stupidly stomped all over her like drunken elephant. Hey girl who is so in love with me looses the ability to speak let me ask you for advice for asking out anther girl! Oh and could you also come along to watch the two of during our date? I just wanted make sure your really aware of how I will never return your feelings. What those pictures of me all over your room? Sure I'll believe that you just like fashion even though they are all only of me!Wouldn't want actually see the truth. That might be uncomfortable. Can't be anything less than a perfect friend. What that Valentine that touched my heart to the core is in your handwriting? I'll just kick that unwanted truth out of my head to so I can continue to delude myself about my crush that keeps rejecting me. Literally confess your love to me in the most embarrassing way possible! Of course it must be a joke. Just like the ones I tell the girl I love who isn't you!  
Laa laa dee daa Marinette you are such a good friend friend friend! Have I mentioned how much I value your friendship? Because that was all their is or will ever be between us. Why are you sad. Did I hurt you by throwing the fact that I don't love you in your face over and over and over?   
Well I'm lonely and desperate not to be hated by anyone so please ignore your heartbreak and continue to be my friend.  
Oh and as if that wasn't selfish enough I also broke your heart as Chat Noir! Yes I just can't help myself but hurt your feelings every chance I get. It just never occurred to me because I'm a freaky home schooled social disaster that wouldn't recognize I was breaking a girl's heart if we were in the same stupid car!  
*BEEEP* BEEP* BEE*  
Adrien smashed his alarm. His head hurt and he felt like a mess.   
"Two more hours..." mumbled Plagg.   
Adrien sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had not slept at all and was dreading the mirror. But more than that he was dreading facing Marinette. He had to apologies for hurting her even if he hadn't meant to. He had to...  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Avoid Adrien Agreste Always! A4! That was Marinette's new motto! First step early to rise and early to school. She was a little bleary from getting up sooner than usual but she was in her seat and buried in her books. That was step two stay busy. Focus on what you can change and look to the future with positive and certainty. She had plenty of friendships a wonderful family and her own business doing what she loved. Now that A4 had been implemented she would take all the time spent uselessly pinning over kind,wonderful so very pretty...A4!   
Even in her own mind she had to be diligent. No straying into forbidden territory.  
"Alright class." Said Mrs. Bustier "Lets get started on where we left off yesterday."  
Class had started? When did that happen? Marinette peaked over to her left and saw Alya who was looking concerned. Marinette smiled at her friend apologetically and then turned to the teacher.  
She caught a glimpse of golden hair and glued her eyes to Mrs. Bustier's forehead. "A4" she whispered to herself. She could do this. Her eyes shot from forehead blackboard to book like lightning throughout the class. Marrinete was very proud of herself for only ripping one of her papers being too tense with her pencil.  
She could do this. A4!


	3. Serious toilet talk,it's curtains for Marinette

Lunch period! This was Adrien's chance to talk things out with Marinette. It hurt to see her so tense. He was the one making her feel this way it was his job to make her feel better. He headed strait for her usual table but only made it a half step before something seized the back or his shirt.   
"Nope!"Came Nino's voice from behind him and his friend dragged all the way into the men's room before he could respond.   
"Wow bro when did you get so strong?" He asked his best friend when he was finally freed.   
"Adrenalin rush. I saw you just try to commit social suicide and I had to rescue you." The bespectacled boy replied." You did get Marinette's message last night right?"  
"Of course I did why do you think I'm so worried about her?" Adrian waved his hands all over. " I accidentally broke my friend's heart and now she doesn't want anything to do with me. I have to make things right."  
"So your going to tell her that you return her feelings and want to be together and that you are not in love with another girl?"Nino's looked at Adrien expectantly.  
The blond looked silently at the floor.  
"Thought so." Nino threw and arm over Adrien's shoulders. "Marinette's heart is shredded man and it's not your fault. But right now she needs to be away from the cause of her pain and like it or not that's you dude."  
"But she's my friend and I want her to be happy."Adrien moped.  
"Nope that ship has sailed. Some people can't be just friends with someone that you want so much more from. She tried really hard but it broke her all up."Nino patted Adrien on the back and stepped away waiting for his friend to reply.   
"But I've been rejected by the girl I love lots of times and we still manage to get along? So why can't Marinette even look at me?" Adrien implored.  
"Wait a sec? Kagami rejected you? More than once?"Nino said incredulously."That girl has it so bad for you she went akuma and now you say that she don't even want you?"  
"The one I love isn't Kagami. In fact I only went on that date with her because she suggested it to see if I could get over the girl I love but it didn't work." Adrien replied "We're still good friends though but she understands that my heart is taken."  
Nino grabbed Adrien's face with both hands and stared at him incredulously. "DUDE! You not only crushed marinette's over a girl who doesn't want you your also stringing Kagami along even though you know she's head over heals for you?"  
"Kagami understands..."   
"Oh she understands alright . She understands that your still single and she still wants you. She's gonna keep going until she either gets you or your mystery girl accepts you and the two of you walk down the street holding hands and calling each other gooey pet names."Nino scolded.   
Adrien shrunk a bit and Nino turned to walk out the door "I have to go get lunch but you need to stay away from Marinette until she gives you the all clear."  
"But what if she never does? She means so much to me."Adrien implored."I don't know if I can handle losing her."  
Nino looked at him his face unreadable to Adrien."If you can handle multiple rejections from the girl you suposedly love then you can handle loosing a friend."Nino's eyes locked onto his Adrien was shocked at their intencity." Unless Marinette means more to you than you realize. Which if you want to talk about then I'm all ears"   
With that Nino left Adrien pondering by the sinks. He pondered for a good minute before declaring. "This place needs to be cleaned." and exiting the boys room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So this is what I'm thinking for the walls. Tell me is it too close to the current color or will the curtains contrast enough to make up for it?"Marinette rambled.   
Alya had nodded nervously at her friend."But are you sure your going to have the time to redo your entire room?"  
"Oh no of course not."Marinette smiled triumphantly looking up from her phone over the empty lunch trays"This is just the planning phase for next summer. All I'm going to do now is add more insperational pictures." She flicked her phone a bit and presented it to Alya."Ta da! City Scapes! Walking around Paris has always been my biggest source of inspiration so until I actually travel there I'll just put up posters."  
Alya smiled and grabbed the phone distracted. "Wow you already put in a big order London,Naples,Hong Kong,New York."  
"All the places I'm going to visit in my future as a world famous designer."Marinette made a fist and thrust it out in excitement"Out of the past and into the future! Nothings gonna hold me back anymore."  
Alya handed her friend back her phone and eyed her enthusiasm skeptically"And you really feel that you were being held back by.....you know?" Alya struck a lovesick pose and batted her eyes.  
"A4!" said Marinette putting away her phone and picking up her tray to put it up. Alya scooped up hers and followed her.   
"Sorry I just can't believe that the era is over."Alya sighed" Double dates would have been so much fun."  
"A4."repeted Marinette again once they returned to there table."Like the wax museum was fun? Or stepping in cakes was fun? Or listening to him talk about how pretty the girl he likes was fun?"  
"I get it. I get it. I won't mention it again."Alya soothed.   
"Good. Now curtains?" Marinette asked.   
"I like the ones you have." the brown skinned girl replied. But in her red head gears were turning. She would give "A4" a week maybe two but she saw the way Adrien had snuck longing glances at her best friend throuout class. And how her boyfriend had to drag the blond away from Marinette and hadn't been seen since.  
For someone in love with another girl he sure looked like he'd do anything to get Marinette to look at him again.


	4. False hope spot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh they are still superheros. Better mention that.

The prophecy had been fulfilled. Chat Noir didn't wan't to believe it. For him to achieve his dream of winning Ladybug's heart the future couldn't be set in stone.  
But here he was. Mister Rat was terrorizing Paris with an army of rodents. And Bakerix was with him. 

Devastation was everywhere as the rats chewed threw all the power lines bringing Paris back to the dark ages.   
"Rats are cute not gross!" Declared the former pigeon devotee as he dodged Chat Noir's staff and grasped it between his enormous front teeth.   
Chat Noir struggled to free his weapon from the villains grip and when he finally did there were noticeable teeth marks in the magic metal.  
"Yikes! That some bite you go their but this kitty's got claws Cata..."

Before the move could finish he was sent hurtling into the air by Bakerix's super strong punch. Wow he had forgot how strong that akuma was.  
Then an angel caught him. Well his partner but to him no angel could compare. She did a graceful flip and placed them both on the ground.

"Gotcha Kitty. Now tell me what's got these two releasing a plague on Paris?"She took a fighting pose and he joined her.   
"Rats did not cause the plague that was the fleas!" Screamed Mister Rat.   
"Rats are clean,loyal and easy to train." Added Bakerix flexing his loaves.

Then it was harmony. Him and his lady worked in perfect sync and all the familar beats of battle soothed Adrien's soul.   
Lucky Charm,Cataclysm, by by little butterfly,and finally the big finish of Miraculous Ladybug ringing through the air making everything right again.   
Ladybug walked up to the former villains and helped them to thier feet. 

They apologized and stated that they had been in the pet store to buy supplies for their pet rats and had started a conversation in their virtues when a rude woman with a big hat and sunglasses had declared having rats as pets was "Ridiculous absolutely ridiculous!" and they ended up akumatised.

Ladybug said that different people like different things and that loving the your pet was normal no matter what that pet was.   
"I myself love hamsters so I rodents are just fine pets."She declared."But shouldn't you go make sure your's are taken care of?"  
With that the two ran off and he was left alone with his lady.

"Pound it" she said and held out her fist. He grasped her arm instead "Wait Ladybug there's somthing I need to talk to you about. Can we recharge and meet on "He looked around "that rooftop in five minutes."  
"Sure Chaton. I'll go recharge but there better not be a candlight dinner up on that roof."she grinned" I adore you but I've got things to do."  
"Nothing like that I promise." the cat boy assured as he leaped away his miraculous beeping.

______________________________________________________________________________  
Landing on the rooftop ten minutes later Ladybug was relived to see no candles though the moon was full and Paris sparkled all around. It was pretty.  
"My lady?" came her partner's voice from behind a chimney. "I'm here kitty what do want to discuss?"  
Chat Noir stepped out of the darkness and sat down on the edge of the roof patting the space beside him.   
Marinette sat beside her partner and and frowned at his lost expression. What had hurt her Chaton?

"So Mister Rat huh?" He said.   
"Yup just like Bunnix told us. Looks like things are gonna be harder from now on."Ladybug replied.  
"But that means that we never that we won't......" He made a heart with his hands and then slumped over.

Marinette was quiet for a moment. This was delicate. She knew that Chat didn't love her,not the real her anyway. But she was reluctant to burn any possible bridge that they could grow closer. Even in that direction. Chat was adorable after all and maybe when he became more mature then they could...No not yet. Maybe not ever but..maybe?  
Adrien was an impossble future but in ten years who was still by her side? Her Chat. Her partner and protector. Romantic or not he would be there. A warmth filled her heart and it showed in her smile at Chat.

"Silly Kitty. That future is a wonderful one. Do you know why?"She asked beaming at him?  
"Because we get to more powerful when we become adults?"Chat tilted his head and Marinette giggled at the expression. Cute!

"Because you will still be right by my side dummy!" She slapped his arm playfully."My partner,my friend, my Chat. The idea that I'll always be able to count on you even ten years in the future makes me happier than anything else."  
Chat Noir smiled a her with a lot less sadness." Do you mean it?"  
"More than anything."Marrinete's heart filled as she realized she did. The confirmation that she could be sure Chat would be there for her even ten years in the future lifted off a portion of the weight losing Adrien had left on her heart.  
She couldn't help it she hugged her partner tight and said"We're stuck with each other."

Ladybug then turned to leave and as she readied her yo-yo she paused. Should she tell Chat that she had given up on the boy she was in love with?   
She shook her head. No way! It was too soon and Chat didn't like Marinette like that. He might get even worse with the flirting and if Akumas really were getting more dangerous they both needed as few distractions as possible. Plus her heart was still aching from Adrien.

She waved at her partner and said"See you again soon." And with a flick of her yo-yo she was off into the night.


	5. Rabbits are blue bruises are too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons after lessons.

______________________________________________________________________________  
Two days later Marinete sat in her room smiling at her latest creation.   
"It's so cute Marinette." said Tikki from her shoulder.

"It's to remind me to look to the future and let go of the past."She said placing the white and blue rabbit ring on her finger.  
"But if you forget the past then you might miss out on something great." said Tikki.

"Don't worry Tikki I'm only letting go of things that were holding me back." the girl replied. "A4 is working! I'm fulfilling more of my responsibilities and my other relationships are doing great!"

"Adrien and Kagami."pleaded the Kwami.   
"Have each other. And besides I couldn't be a good friend to Kagami as long as I was so jealous of her." She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"I hate the person I am when those two are involved. They deserve better friends than I was to them."She looked her Kwami in they eyes. "And as wonderful as they are I'm sure they'll end up just fine."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ow ow ow."cried Adrien slipping off his fencing mask and ran a hand over the places Kagami had hit him. Tears dotted his suit and he was sure bruises would be underneath.

"You were really passionate out their today Kagami." He said to his sparing partner as she took off her own face guard."Something I bothering you today?"

Kagami frowned at him and held her phone out to his face. "Marrinette Dupain-Chang blocked my number."She said matter o' factly "Before she did she sent me a late night text stating that we can no longer be friends,she hopes I make you happy, she is extremely sorry and to that you would explain everything."

Adrien stood stunned for till Kagami poked one of his injuries.   
"Ouch!"

"Explain Agreste."Kagami looked deadly serious. Time to spill the beans of misery.  
After the legumes were served Kagami looked angry and confused instead of just angry. 

"Marinette thinks you are in love with me?" she asked."But I thought she was the girl who rejected you."

"Why would you think that? Marinette is just a friend. "Adrien looked down "Was just a friend."  
"But the way you ran after her on our date."Kagami continued"I assumed you wanted to show her that you were over her. "Kagami lifted his chin"Or make her jealous."

"I would never do that! "Adrien defended"Besides I told you I don't see her that way. "

Kagami leaned back into a locker"Then why do you talk about it like losing her hurts you so bad?"

Adrien looked into Kagami's big brown eyes."She was the first friend I ever made. And I thought she would stay that forever."  
Kagami's fists unclenched and she sat beside Adrien on the bench."Me too." She looked at her feet."She taught me how to lock my phone so I could download video games without my mother noticing." 

"She made me a good luck charm and it really works."Adrien echoed"She also made sure that Chloe didn't move to New York even though they don't like each other."

"She introduced me to all her friends and told them I was amazing and that they would be missing out if they didn't get to know me."Kagami continued. "And then she gave everyone a special cookie with their name on it. Mine was in Kanji. She did it wrong and promised to make me a whole box of them done right." Kagami's eyes were wet and but she didn't wipe them."Then she did."

Kagami exploded"How could you not know she loved you so much!?" she finally wiped the tears from her eyes."She couldn't stay upright with you around!"

"I'm dumb okay I didn't even know you really liked me like that until you got akumatised again."Adrien defended himself. 

"I understand."said the Japanese girl calming down significantly. She reached for Adrien's hands and took them into her own."Well"she smiled awkwardly" At least this is one more thing that we have in common." She leaned in close and closed her eyes.  
Adrien jumped so high that he was surprised he didn't hit the ceiling.

"NO!" He yelped.  
"I'm sorry was I too forward. " Kagami asked nervously"I thought that at least something good could come out of this."

Adrien took a deep breath. He didn't want to lose another friend but he couldn't as Nino put it "string Kagami along" Mister rat had happened and the first time in a long time he had hope for him and his lady.  
"Your wonderful Kagami but my heart..."he didn't get to finish.

"Is still targeting your mystery girl I know."She got up and headed out stomping her feet.  
"Kagami!"Adrien cried.

She turned to face him face stoic."Don't worry we are still friends. And I'm sorry I was so rough on you today. But I am going to talk to Marinette. I might still have a chance if she understands your feelings or lack there of for me."  
"Oh. Good luck then. I hope you two work things out."said Adrien. 

She left and the blond was alone. Almost.

"You really have a way with the ladies Adrien." 

"Quiet Plagg."


	6. Magic and presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is sweaty. Adrien is greedy.

The most interesting thing about having more free time on her hands had to be learning to be a guardian. Master Fu was a good teacher and with every lesson she learned more about the miraculous and how to use them.

"So these combo moves, does every miraculous have a set or is it just Chat and me?" She asked her teacher.  
Master fu continued to fold towels and hummed shaking his head. 'No. In order for the other miraculous powers to combine then they must be weilded by the same person at the same time."

Marrinette took a long sip from her iced soda. The laundry room of the hotel was hot but Master Fu needed to hide from Hawkmoth and being a temp was easier than venturing the catacombs.

"So the me and chat's powers really are different from the others."Marinette replied.

"You have no idea." Said the gaurdian. 

"Your bond is like no other." intergected Tikki.  
"But the others seem to be plenty powerful."wondered marrinete touching her chin. 

"Time travel,Elemental trasformation,giving other people super powers"she looked."Our powers seem pretty tame."  
The elder stopped folding and looked up at his charge. She met his eyes and he spoke.  
"The Ladybug can create or recreate anything and the Black Cat can destroy anything." He shook himself "Time,Trasmission,Illusion these concepts are as vunerable to the limitless power of the two main miraculous as any physical object. "

"You mean that Chat could destroy time itself if he wanted?!"Marinette exclaimed. This was scary stuff!

"Not yet!" said Master fu patting at the girl's hands"And hopefully Chat would never choose to do something that foolish but...yes eventually if you and chat master the full powers of your miraculous there is nothing you cannot create or destroy."  
"Planets,memories,spiecies,..."Marinette paused and bit her lip"Feelings?"

"Yes but we need to feel ,to remember and as much as I hate cockroaches they belong here too."Master Fu soothed."Though I will still squish any of those little vermin I see."  
Marrinete giggled at her teacher "I have some feelings that I wish I could just squish."She said and went back to her copy of the Lore Book. 

The Master laughed in turn"We all do. I reccomend talking to your partner those combo moves will only unlock if you to grow closer Marinette."  
Marrinette didn't reply. When Master Fu looked at her she as staring slack jawed at her phone. 

"Marrinette! Are you alright!? Did adrien release a new commercial?" Fu asked franticly.

"A4!"Marinette declared and then covered her mouth."Sorry Master I think I just found how me and Chat can get closer."  
Master fu uncovered his ears and looked at the scans on the screen.

"Please tell me this is what I think it is."Said Marinette dripping with hope.  
"The Secret Protection Spell!" declared Fu reaching for his own phone to double check the page.

"Yes!" the black haired girl jumped for joy "The spell that prevents kwamis from revealing thier masters to others! Please tell me it works on people too."

"It apears so Marinette." Said Fu. "And it apears to be completely impenetrable once it is used."

"Yay! Me and Chat get to reveal ourselves and that means super combo moves!"She spun around clasping her hands."Boy is he going to be suprised."

"I'm afraid it will have to wait until I can come out of hiding."Said Fu sadly"Look at the ingredients"

She looked"I can't quite understand them yet master. What do you mean?"  
"Well the first one is two killos of saffron, the second is a blue diamond for each person taking the potion and the third is hair from a royal horse."said Fu gently.

"I can't afford those things."Squealed Marinette crestfallen. "Niether can I on a launderer's wages." said Fu going back to the towels.

"Maybe I could come up with the money...."

"No marrinette crime is not the answer."Said Master Fu sternly"though I guess if it was Chloe's parents..."

"Don't underestimate me!" said Marrinette" I just happen to have some high quality products that are never going to be...um recieved as intended." A wave of sadness swept over her as she thought of Adrien's birthday gifts. They were some of her best work and she needed this. She needed talk to someone other than Tikki about Ladybug stuff. 

And other stuff too.

"Are you sure that you want to give up these items?"Fu asked  
"He's has a point Marinette." Said Tikki floating in front of her" You put all your love into those gifts."

"But that love hurt me and made me someone I don't like Tikki. Also A4 please."Said the girl to her kwami."For the sake of the spell and Chat I will clear out my heart and my trunk!"

"If you think it's best." Said tikki sadly. 

"Now give me that ingredient list." She asked her master.  
Fu shrugged,frowned and took her phone.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Adrien Agreste couldn't take it anymore. This shoot was taking forever and he needed to get his daily Marrinete update from Nino.  
Surely a week of pretending he didn't exist was long enough for her to bear looking at him again? He just missed her so much.

"Smile with your eyes Adrien."Said the photographer"You look like your snarling."  
Adrien conjured the thought of his Lady hugging him and tried again.

"Perfect! Now just a few more!"  
______________________________________________________________________________

It was never just a few more. Adrien was completely drained by the time the shoot was over.  
Why did dad need him to sell shoes anyway? Did they need a longer table for him to eat alone at? He flopped onto his bed and took out his phone dialing up Nino video chat.

"Bro can you talk I had a really hard shoot and I need some good news." He told the device.

Nino's brown face apeared in his hand. "Sorry just a minute I need to get to clear the room."He turned and shouted" Me and my friend are going to talk about girrrlssss!"  
"Gross!"Came Chris's voice followed by the patter of feet and a door slam.

"Okay all clear."Said Nino pushing up his glasses.

"Why did you say it like that man? He's gonna get the wrong idea."Adrien said slightly hurt. This was freind who was a girl stuff not Girlfreinds stuff.

"Quickest way to get the little dude to amscray" Said Nino grinning" But I'm sorry my dude it looks like A4 is still in effect. It even seems to be escalating."

"What? How can she ignore me more than she already is?"Adrien ran his hand through his hair in distress."She's not switching schools is she? If she does I'll never see her again until she becomes a famous designer has her assistant turn me away from a show by posting no Adrien Agreste alowed signs all over. "Adrien was tugging at his hair now.

"Nothing like that..Alya wouldn't want me to tell you but If it gets it how much you mean to her through your thick head then I guess I have to."Nino looked at him seriously"You have to promise not to think less of Marinette and also to never tell either her or Alaya I told you about this."

"I promise just tell me!"he pleaded into the phone.

Nino took a deep breath "She's auctioning off your birthday presents."

"Presents?"asked the model" as in more than one? For me?"

"Aparently whenever she would get to thinking about you she would make you a birthday present for the future. There's a whole trunk of them wrapped and ready for the next few decades." Nino finished. "And she told Alya somthing came up and she needs a lot of money quick."

"That's..."Adrien couldn't speak with what he was feeling.  
"Kinda crazy?" asked Nino.

"The sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" Adriend declared. Marinette really was the most thoughtfull person ever. He had to save those gifts! They were for him right?

"You alright dude?" Nino looked concerned.

"I'll be fine just tell me where she's auctioning them off at."Adrien demanded.  
"Dude no."denied Nino" If she see's you buying them she'll know I blabbed! I can't betray her like that!"

"No problem I have a bunch of secret accounts I use for chee..checking out stuff my dad wouldn't like."Said Adrien. "Plus you said she needs money quick. This way I can get it to her without her running away."  
"Really man if she finds out." Nino looked skeptical. 

"She'll find out when we're friends again and she's regreting selling my presents to strangers."Adrein said defensively. Those were his presents. His!

Nino sighed."All right but I want you to think about how desperate you sound."  
Nino told him the auction sight and times. Adrien turned off the phone. He felt like he was smiling with his whole body.

Plagg glared at him.  
"What?" He asked the kwami.

"Your going to spend my cheese money on presents you don't even need?" Plagg looked heartbroken.

"It's for Marinette. What if she needs the money for an emergency or something?"Adrien declared."Besides I'm your cheese budget is huge this won't even make a dent."

Plagg turned off the light and floated to his pillow."It better not and I don't belive for a second that this is all for Marinette."

"Well it is."sniffed Adrien. Then her turned to face Plagg unable to keep the huge grin off his face."What do you think she made me?"

Plagg plopped face first into his pillow"You are HOPELESS."


	7. Scared goblins and brave butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An auction and a pledge.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Alya's best friend was very weird. She had realized this early in the relationship and had accepted that periodically Marinette would undergo full terrified goblin transformation.

Which is why she was staying the whole weekend with her to help her with the auction of Adrien's presents. 

And why she after a few brief questions didn't try to get Marinette out of the trunk where she had hunkered down for the sale of her emotional baggage. 

"What's the number?"asked goblinette from her hole.

"Don't you even care what's selling?"Alya asked the trunk.  
"Yes! But that's not as important as the money."Marinette opened the trunk and peeked out 

"I promise I'll do full a analyse later. I know that this is my biggest sale ever and I need to be aware of what sells for what for future commissions." She then closed the lid sliding into darkness"I just can't look at them all again after the mess before."

The mess had been a fountain of tears,a faucet of snot and lots of going out for fresh air.   
Going over every gift,what year it was for and why Adrien would like it made taking pictures and naming prices almost impossible even with Alya's help.

But it was all done and the auction was on. Hundreds of hours of work and love would hopefully turn into enough money to complete the spell.

Then once she mastered it she promised the next casting would be for Alya. She deserved it.

"Well then I should tell you that you hit your goal two minutes ago" Said Alya false nonchalantly.

Marinette sprung from the trunk like jack in the box,tripped over an empty box and fell onto the present floor.

"Need help?" Asked Alya concerned at her friend.

Marinette shook her head and met Alya's eyes from the rug."No! I'm fine I just can't believe it all sold so quick! And I got what I was asking for too! This is great!"

"It's not all sold."Alya corrected smugly.

"What?"Marrinette was dumbfounded. Her asking prices were fairly typical.

"Apparently your Uncle Jagged took notice of the sale mentioned it and now your trending." Said Alya.

"So it's just a bunch of Jagged stone fans?"all that work and they just saw it as a piece of memorabilia?

"I don't think so. The same person who won the first few items has been pretty aggressive about getting the rest."Alya raised her eyebrows. "Looks like all of them are just going to one person. Cheesefan423."  
"All of them? To just one person?"Marinette popped up from the floor and walked over to her computer.

Sure enough all her items were selling for way more that their asking price and this Cheesefan423 was scooping up every single item.

"Looks like you have a fan." Said Alya.

"But all this stuff is for different ages. Who would spend so much money on all these different things?"Marinette was so confused.

"Maybe it's a big time designer that wants to analyze your work and offer you a job!" exclaimed Alya excitedly.  
"That would be great!" Marinett said back"Only if it isn't Gabriel Agreste. That would be a nightmare."

"Still with the A4?" 

"It's keeping me sane Alya. I know you loved playing matchmaker but your attempts always backfired." The heartbroken girl was stubborn. "When fate tells you something is never meant to be you have to listen."

"Well there are still a few gifts left. If you want I can take them off the site and..."the brown eyed girl was cut off.

"A4,"declared Marinette her face set with determination"No exceptions."

Alya sighed. At least Marinette was out of goblin mode. Perhaps A4 was the answer.  
______________________________________________________________________________

"It's so cozy!"Adrien cooed snuggling his face into the sweater. It was dark grey soft and had physics formulas stitched throughout in white yarn.   
It had been labeled "Adult Male wool Physics Sweater" and it hung on Adrien like a tent. 

For a boy who had everything he wore perfectly tailored since childhood the looseness and softness was a revelation.

"I'll give it this. It's much easier to nap in than your backpack."Plagg sighed from his nest in the collar.

"This must have taken hours." Adrien said"And I still haven't opened all of them."

So far he had opened the sweater,some green socks, a leather bag with a stylized sun burned into the front and a moon on the back and most the one he most treasured so far a simple pin.

It's green centerpiece and pink accents were unmistakably based on the lucky bracelet Marinette had blessed him with before the game tournament.   
The pin was small and elegantly made. It's sale title had been "Lucky Charm Pin" and he had spent nearly three times the asking price for it. 

Stupid Jagged Stone. Well not stupid just in the way this time.

He eagerly picked picked up another package and prepared to dig in to it's goodies.

"Yep"Sniff"Smells like love!"Plagg commented from his huge wool nest.

He dropped the package like it had turned into a feather boa constrictor.  
"Plagg! What am I doing?" Asked the model.

"Opening presents?"Replied the kwami.

"Presents made by one of my best friends!" Adrien ripped off the sweater and Plagg popped out of the resulting wool pile to float in front of his chosen.

"But you wanted them. You said that they were yours."The kwami said with false inoccence. Plagg knew what was coming.

"She made these for me because she was in love with me!"Adrien wailed." They are filled with all her hopes and dreams for a life with me loving her."

"And I'm just taking all her love knowing that I don't feel the same way."He started shoving the gifts back into their packages"I have to put them up and not open anymore."   
He scooped up all the gifts and put them in his closet. 

"I'll open them when Marinette and I are friends again and she can hand them to me herself." He pledged.

"But this is fun and these are way better than the stuff your dad makes you wear."Plagg complained"Wearing those clothes is my job Plagg I do it for my father."

"But you hate it and it gets in the way of all the fun stuff!" Complained the tiny cat god. 

"What does this have to do with Marinette? "Asked the blond "What does my modeling have to do with getting her friendship back?"

"Well Marinette was in love with you but could never admit it to your face right?"Said Plagg

"Yes? Your point?"Adrien asked."She was scared I would reject her and so she made all this stuff instead."

"It's the same with you and your father."Plagg said nodding."You hate being a celebrity and doing photo shoots and commercials but you are terrified of saying no to your father."

"It's not the same Plagg. If I tell him I want to quit then I might get taken out of school."Adrien squirmed where he stood.

"But if you have strong feelings you should just admit it isn't that right?" Plagg Cheshire grinned about two inches from his face.

"This is different my father can take away everything I care about."He looked at the charm pin the only thing he had yet to put away" I can't lose anything else."

"But you said to Ladybug..."Plagg was cut off.  
"Ladybug is mature and understanding."Adrien defended"She may not return my feelings yet but she doesn't let them get in the way of our partnership."

Plagg nonchalantly floated to his cheese drawer and pulled out a wheel."Your right. Ladybug is more mature than you. She's also patient as a saint."Plagg popped a wedge in his mouth and chewed.

"Exactly! That's one of the reasons I love her."Adrien said pink clouding.

"Of course she has to put up with you in order to save Paris."Plagg commented"After all she never had no choice in partners. And despite with the way you throw tantrums and drool all over her...Even though she doesn't like you like that, she takes the high road and puts up with your love struck butt for the sake of Paris." 

"That is not true!"Adrien defended."Ladybug appreciates me as a partner and is happy to work with me."

"When your not goofing off or declaring your undying love."Plagg stated finishing his wheel"Then she has no problems admitting her feelings on those behaviors."

"But. But. But" Adrien stammered.

"Butts are for pooping!"Exclaimed Plagg startling Adrien into almost dropping the pin in his hands."You hate modeling but are afraid to tell your dad because you might loose your freedom,Marinette loved you but was afraid of loosing all your friendship."

"She hasn't lost it she just doesn't want it anymore. She's afraid to face me but I know if we talk she can get over it."the blond fiddled with the pin frantically. Ladybug liked him a little didn't she? It wasn't all an act to get him to help her was it?

"Your father loves you doesn't he?"Asked Plagg seriously.

"Of course! He just wants me to be safe."Adrien replied.

"Then you can confess your feelings about modeling to him without fear right?"Plagg said smugly.

"It's different. He depends on me. I'm the face of the brand."Adrien mumbled softly and Plagg tucked himself in his collar snuggling.

"Shouldn't he be the face of the brand?"He purred."You should find your own thing that makes you happy. Marinette's parents aren't forcing her to be a baker. And look at all she's done for herself."  
Adrien stared at the pin and touched it softly going over all the tiny details."She's so passionate about what she wants to do with her life. It's incredible."

"Don't you want something like that? "The kwami's voice was soft as a the adult male physics sweater." Like Marinette and design or your other friend and what they love to do?"

He thought of his classmates and there passions. He had none of that. Heck his father had gotten akumatised over loosing his source of inspiration. He had nothing that made him feel like that.   
Except being Chat Noir. 

Which was sad. The only thing skill he was truly passionate about was being a super hero and that had do stay a secret.

Could he live with only being utterly happy when he was in a mask?

"You're right Plagg. I need something more in my life."He pinned the pin to the inside of his shirt where only could know it was there.

He would be needing all the luck in the world when he faced his father.

"And maybe if I'm not an untouchable super model then Marinette will be able to see me as just another person."

"Good luck with that."Plagg said snuggling deeper and starting to snooze.

No more wax, no more pictures,no more cgi feathers and brand labels that didn't apply to him. No more being a dress up doll.

Adrian Agreste was going to be a real boy.


	8. Entropy interlude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meet cute.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Destruction was usually a lazy thing. Slow,passive languid.Entropy was the norm for most thing's ends.

Stars just ran out of energy,puddles evaporated,people grew old and just stopped.

Plagg's first memories were of doing nothing,just existing,being inevitable. It would have been boring if boring had existed at the time. But it hadn't it was just himself. Making everthing...... not.

Then he felt something new. He didn't know what it was so he opened his "eyes?" were they true eyes back then or just the idea of them?  
"Red" was how he would remember it when color came into existence "angry" and "interesting" would come with Nooroo and Dusuu.

But he still inherently a passive thing and went back to just being. Time passed" Hi Fluff!" then he felt it again. 

Stronger. 

"Touch" that was what humans would name it and Plagg leaned into the newness.

Tikki would latter describe it as "slapping him silly" but Plagg remembered it fondly. 

Later when the others came along to make things more conceivable he would conceive that Tikki was mad at him for messing up her "work" . 

He tried to go back but found that boredom had come into being and choose to follow the red,interesting touch.

Tikki would latter admit that things actually started to get interesting for her too after that. It was then that she learned how to "fix things" instead of just making them. 

Comets may scatter rock everywhere but if enough of them hit the rock then it would make an "ocean". 

And if she managed to catch a smaller thing with a bigger thing when they crashed together it would "orbit".

Plagg liked making orbits with Tikki. It was what would become a"game".

Fun,happiness,gravity, rage,rot, all these new interesting things came to Plagg and he was Plagg now.

But he was still a lazy thing. A passive thing. If Tikki didn't tell him to be Plagg he might forget how. Because a tiny dot of Tikki had been implanted in him by Tikki with that first touch. Just as he had left a mark on her. 

He liked to think that he had given her the ability to be still.

Tikki's latest push had been the most interesting yet. The miraculous were fun for the most part. Being corporal, touching things besides other kwamis. 

Even the necessary ingestion of matter had been made enjoyable by Tikki's clever whispers in the human craftsman's ear. 

Of course he had helped a bit. 

He was very proud of his contributions of break this and melt that.

But they had to be wielded by humans that echoed them to work properly. If they were not then nothing would "orbit" or meld.

Everything would just sail past everything else. Nothing interesting would happen.

And Plagg was afraid. Because his human echoed him too well. 

This was dangerous.

Because Adrien was a passive,lazy thing and he was already becoming something he wasn't meant to be.

Just because it was easy.

Marinette had marked him,branded him woke him up but his family had seemed to have ingrained in the boy that his natural silent entropy was a good thing.

Peace and silence were for the dead and Adrien Agreste craved them both too much.

Plagg was terrified that the human he had come to care so dearly for would just sit in his own little peace while everything crashed and crumbled to nothing around him .

So Plagg took that precious tiny spot that Tikki had given him and pushed his charge. 

It was uncomfortable and difficult for the Kwami but it had to be done. 

Adrien needed Marinette's wake up call and from what he had seen the girl needed Adrien's peace. 

If they didn't crash soon they would both just fall apart.

And that would be boring. Now that Boring existed of course. 

Seriously screw that guy.


	9. Missed meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to filling.

"So you are sure that it's not you?"Marinette asked her guest for the seventh time during her visit.

"Positive" stated Kagami for the third time. She had already given two "yes" and one "I'm sure". 

Kagami suspected Marinette might have memory issues.

"Because I'm sure my friends will still hang out with you if it is you." Stammered the pigtailed girl" I wouldn't get in the way I promise."

Kagami put a stiff hand on her freind's shoulder and Marinette flinched at the force. Marinette feared the day that Kagami grew bold enough to give hugs. 

Can you say cracked ribs? Ouch!

"Adrien sees me as a friend."Kagaimi stated"He is in love with a girl who has rejected him but the two of them remain in regular contact. I know this because everytime she rejects him his moves get sloppy and he ends up loosing."

Then Kagami saw Marinette apear to have some sort of fit of madness. 

"Who would reject Adrien?! He's the kindest,gentlest most thoughtful person in the world. He's so nice he's able to be Chloe's friend. Chloe!" The quick staccato of words was accompanied by much pacing and wild hand gestures.  
Kagami now recognized this as a trait of Italian ancestry and was grateful to Adrien for forcing her to watch that anime with all the countries as people.

"And those eyes! Those sad lonely eyes. How can anyone say no to those eyes?!" Marinette continued"That's why I had to tell him in an e-mail. The eyes would have gotten me and I would have just...'

"A4" Kagimi said calmly as she deftly evaded the Italian hands and grabbed Marinette's shoulders.

Marinette looked in the steady brown eyes of a warrior born.

And hugged her"Thank you."she said gratefully.

Kagami went stiff and then clapped Marinette on the back twice.

Ouch. Ouch. Worth it.

Marinette untangled herself and beamed at the girl who she was once so jealous of. Her heart was still broken but much much lighter.

"So we are still friends if I abide by A4 around you?"Kagami asked.

"Of course! Your cute talented and all around awesome!" Marinette declared"In fact lets make our friendship official!"

Marinette then spun on her heel walked over to her sewing station and picked something up.

Kagami was a bit nervous about strange French/Italian/Chinese blood pacts she had never heard of but if that was what it would take then she was ready.

But all Marinete held was measuring tape.

"Today I take your measurements!"The pig tailed girl declared.

Kagami's face went red as her fencing uniform.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Adrien's fingers danced tensely over the piano keys. 

It had been a long time since he had actually practiced the piece instead of just using his phone to fake the music.

He hated this piece. It was utterly boring and frustratingly difficult. But his father wanted him to play it perfectly. 

Why? Adrien had long since given up on answering. His father seemed to gather no enjoyment from the tune. 

He simply listened to the soulless melody and either deemed it satisfactory or failing. 

Adrien loved playing on the piano. When he got to "Play". Making music for his friends or dabbling in duets with his parents and Plagg were a joy. 

But this was wasn't playing it was work. He needed everything else his father wanted from him to be perfect if he wanted out of the modeling life.  
Plagg was right. He hated the job his father had given him. He hated being a celbrity. And somewhere out there was his true passion. He just had to find it.

Besides this problem kept his mind off of....

"Wow Marinette did a fashion show!" Came Plagg's voice from the nest of pillows he had gathered in the center of the bed.

His fingers crashed into each other and made a discord. 

"What!" he called out and closed the piano and rushed over. He was sucking today anyway.

He grabbed the phone from his kwami and looked through the photos. 

The fashion show was an impromptu party at the Dupain-Changs with all of Marinette's friends and family had come by to model the clothes and jewelry Marinette had given them.

Apparently it had started with Kagami in some of Marinette's spares that the designer had insisted were perfect for her and spiraled out of control into a flurry of poses and pastries.

"That looks so much fun!" Adrien lamented tossing himself on the bed and flicking through the photos.

"Oh now you like modeling when it comes to your girlfriend."Plagg teased. 

Adrien ignored that last bit of teasing and continued to loudly feel sorry for himself.

"But I like hanging out. And I like food." Adrien defended.

"Besides I could give them tips."He pointed at Tom Dupain's birthday sweater photo "See how her dad's fingers are all pressed together. It makes him look like a mannequin. That would never fly on a real shoot."

"Sure are invested in something you hate doing."Plagg said floating to the remote to channel surf while Adrien obsessed over the pictures on the phone.

"It's not that." Said the teen heartthrob. "It's ..."

Adrien struggled to define the feeling. 

Longing,envy,hurt? Adrien thought for a miniute.

"You know that feeling when you forget a meal and know you don't have time to eat?" He said finally.

"Never"said Plagg" That's why I mastered the one .01 second cheese chomp."

"Well it's awful." Adrien said. " You have to do go through the day knowing that you are missing something you usually use to get by. You know that it won't kill you and you but it's still distracting and eventually all you can think about is when you can finally satisfy that need."

The black Kwami shuddered paused "Adrien stop! Your going to give me nightmares!"

"That's what life without Marinette has been like." the blond sighed. He turned off the phone deciding not to torture himself with all the fun he missed out on today."I can't stop thinking about how nice it was to have her in my life. " 

"She was so thoughtful when I was Adrien and so understanding when I came to her as Chat Noir."He threw his arm over his eyes and sighed."I got used to her satisfying something inside me and now that part of me is starving."

Plagg wanted to be sick at the over dramatics but decided to use this as a springbord for to help Adrien instead. "You know it sound an awful lot like..."

"AKUMA ALERT! THIS IS AN AKUMA ALERT!" 

"Alright this is just what I needed!"Exclaimed Adrien juming up and holding out his fist. "Plagg claws out!"

"You still have issues!" Screamed the Kwami as he was sucked into the ring.

"But they can wait till morning"Chat Noir grinned as he jumped out the window to freedom.


	10. Dirty filthy nasty.

__________________________________________________________________________________

As the magical ladybugs scrubbed the last of the filth away Chat Noir sighed in relief. 

The Akuma's name was Dirty Clown.

The Akuma had been a child that didn't want to take a bath. They had given the age old argument of "I'm just going to get dirty again so why bother."

Hawkmoth had given them the power to "Unclean!" everything that was hit with one of the child's mudpies. 

This had undone all the cleaning that the target had ever been through and Chat Noir had been hit. 

Disgusting did not begin to cover this akuma's effects. 

Why did Paris have so many dogs?

The fact that the Sentimonster that Mayura had provided was an fast moving mud puddle that captured people and turned them into mud monsters was what made Ladybug get backup.

With Rena's illusion of a tunnel of scrub brushes and Carapace's protection Ladybug was able to use her lucky charm and take out both foes at once. 

She purified the feather and butterfly in quick succession,cleaned up the mess and gave the child back to it's father with the some soothing words.

"Pound it!" The four heroes declared and bumped fists.

As they were about to part ways Ladybug said "Stop!" 

Chat leaned on his staff and asked"What is it Buggaboo?" 

"Yeah I'm about to run out of juice here."asked the fox hero.

"Rena. Carapace. There is something serious that we need to discuss with you so please recharge your Kwamis and meet us at the tower."Ladybug explained. 

"Is something wrong my lady?"Chat puzzled.

"Nothing yet but there is a threat that they need to know about." She grabbed Chat's hand and headed down a manhole.

Before she closed it she gave one last statement."This is very important to the everyone's safety so if you want keep my trust you meet us at the tower and believe what we tell you. Deal?"

The two temporary heroes looked at each other and nodded in unison"Deal"

_________________________________________________________________________________

Down in the sewer Ladybug rushed to find place for her and her partner to detransform. 

She found a blind corner. It would have to do. 

Chat took one side and she took the other. They sat down closed their eyes tight and detransfomed. 

Marinette to a deep breath and immediately regretted it. Ugh this night was just full of bad smells.

She held her nose and started talking.

"We have to warn them about Lila Rossi."She stated her pinched nostrils making her voice sound odd. 

"You think she's that much of a threat?"Chat asked in his normal voice. 

Ladybug thought that Chat must be more used to bad smells that her.

"I've been watching her. She hasn't stopped lying and you told me what she did when Kagami got Akumatised again."Marinette found the subject of conversation as distasteful as her current surroundings. 

"Agreed." Said Chat firmly causing Ladybug's eyes to open wide. 

He believed her.

Sure he was her partner but after all Lila had done and losing Adrien the idea of having someone trust her about Lila so completely filled her with utter relief. 

Her kitty believed in her judgement. Her wonderful Chat.

Her mind drifted to the spell and the future. She rubbed her bunny ring for good luck and fed Tikki her cookie.

Everything was going to be alright.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Alya couldn't sleep. Unusual after such a huge battle. 

But her brain was on fire with with frustration and rage. 

Mostly at her stupid self. A good journalist always checks their sources and she had been checking and rechecking them all night.

Her eyes were red and itchy from staring at her computer making search after search. 

Lila Rossi was a liar.

Lila Rossi was a thief.

Lila Rossi broke into Adrien Agreste's house after harrasing him.

Lila Rossi threatened Marinette with turning all her friends against her.

Lila Rossi hated Ladybug and had attempted to work with an akuma victim to hurt her.

Lila Rossi hated Ladybug so much that she faked an injury to lure Chat Noir away from battle when he was needed.

Lila Rossi was dangerous. 

She was to be avoided but not provoked. 

Lila Rossi was scheduled to babysit for her and Nino tomorrow followed by an interview on her latest adventure as Ladybugs best friend. 

Alya Cesaire was a terrible journalist. 

But that would change. She would confirm with Adrien on Monday and beg forgiveness from Marinette. With food. 

Food made everything better. 

Especially if you spent all Sunday making it alone with your little sisters and teaching them how to tell good eggs from bad by seeing if they floated when placed in water.

It was a skill everyone needed to learn. 

Now if only it worked on people. 

She really wanted to try it out.

She had a feeling Lila would be a floater.


End file.
